Apple Bloom/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Apple Bloom's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Apple Bloom ID S6E4.png|Earth pony, On Your Marks Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Blank flank, Somepony to Watch Over Me Apple Bloom infant ID S2E23.png|Infant, Ponyville Confidential Adult Apple Bloom ID S9E22.png|Adult, Growing Up is Hard to Do Alternate forms Apple Bloom with cutie pox ID S2E6.png|Afflicted with cutie pox, The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom Pegasus ID S3E11.png|Pegasus pony, Just for Sidekicks Apple Bloom zom-pony ID S6E15.png|"Zom-pony", 28 Pranks Later Apple Bloom seapony ID S8E6.png|Seapony, Surf and/or Turf Apple Bloom Equestria Girls Wild Rainbow backstage pass.png|Half-pony form, Equestria Girls merchandise Comic issue 5 Crystal Pony Apple Bloom.png|Crystal Pony, Comic issue 78 Merry-go-round Apple Bloom.png|Merry-go-round pony, Friends Forever issue 28 Skeleton Apple Bloom.png|See-through, Outfits Apple Bloom karategi ID S1E12.png|Karategi, Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom roller derby gear ID S1E12.png|Roller derby gear, Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom makeshift dress ID S1E12.png|Makeshift dress, Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom Show Stoppers outfit ID S01E18.png|Talent contest outfit, The Show Stoppers Apple Bloom Frankenstein ID S2E04.png|Bride of FrankenSteed costume, Luna Eclipsed Apple Bloom bunny costume ID S2E12.png|Bunny costume, Family Appreciation Day Apple Bloom flower filly ID S2E26.png|Flower filly outfit, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Apple Bloom sailor outfit ID S3E4.png|Sailor outfit, One Bad Apple Apple Bloom too casual ID S3E4.png|"Too casual", One Bad Apple Apple Bloom too summery ID S3E4.png|"Too summery", One Bad Apple Apple Bloom fancy outfit ID S3E4.png|Fancy outfit, One Bad Apple Apple Bloom bizarre outfit S3E4.png|Bizarre outfit, One Bad Apple Apple Bloom little piggy costume ID S3E4.png|Little piggy costume, One Bad Apple Apple Bloom as young Applejack S3E5.png|Young Applejack disguise, Magic Duel Apple Bloom simple ways ID S4E13.png|"Simple ways", Simple Ways Apple Bloom small-town chic ID S4E13.png|"Small-town chic", Simple Ways Apple Bloom scientist ID S4E15.png|Scientist outfit, Twilight Time Apple Bloom in disguise ID S4E15.png|Disguise, Twilight Time Apple Bloom school play costume ID S4E19.png|School play costume, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Apple Bloom Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Apple Bloom Platypus costume ID S5E21.png|Platypus costume, Scare Master Apple Bloom square dancing mountain climbing outfit ID S6E4.png|Square dancing/mountain climbing outfit, On Your Marks Apple Bloom Filly Guide ID S6E15.png|Filly Guide uniform, 28 Pranks Later Apple Bloom Fall Formal ID EG.png|Canterlot High Fall Formal dress, My Little Pony Equestria Girls Apple Bloom CHS Musical Showcase costume ID EG2.png|CHS Musical Showcase costume, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Cutie Mark Crusaders looking disappointed CYOE10.png|Coal miner costume, Happily Ever After Party Comic issue 1 Zoologist Apple Bloom.png|Zoology outfit, Comic issue 15 Superhero Apple Bloom.png|Superhero outfit, Comic issue 22 Apple Bloom Manehattan disguise.png|Manehattan disguise, Comic issue 22 Apple Bloom sneaking outfit.png|Sneaking outfit, Comic issue 31 Apple Bloom as Granny Smith.png|Granny Smith costume, Comic issue 71 Apple Bloom as Moe Howard.png|Moe Howard costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Apple Bloom bear costume.png|Goldilocks and the Three Bears costume, Micro-Series issue 7 Apple Bloom silly costume.png|Silly costume, Friends Forever issue 2 Astronaut Apple Bloom.png|Astronaut, Friends Forever issue 2 Figure skater Apple Bloom.png|Figure skater, Friends Forever issue 2 Football player Apple Bloom.png|Football player, Friends Forever issue 2 Lion tamer Apple Bloom.png|Lion tamer, Friends Forever issue 2 Trapeze artist Apple Bloom.png|Trapeze artist, Friends Forever issue 2 Firefighter Apple Bloom.png|Firefighter, Friends Forever issue 2 Ensign Bloom.png|"Ensign Bloom", Friends Forever issue 2 Power Ranger Apple Bloom.png|"Yellow Pony" Power Ranger, Friends Forever issue 2 Superhero Apple Bloom.png|Superhero, Friends Forever issue 2 Hipster Apple Bloom.png|Hipster, Friends Forever issue 20 River Tam Apple Bloom.png|River Tam costume, Ponyville Mysteries issue 1 Candy striper Apple Bloom.png|Candy striper uniform, Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 Detective Apple Bloom.png|Detective outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 3 Apple Bloom sneak outfit.png|Sneak outfit, Ponyville Mysteries issue 4 Apple Bloom spa robe.png|Spa robe and towel, Miscellaneous Apple Bloom ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Apple Bloom anthro ID WeLoveFine.png|Half-pony form, WeLoveFine merchandise Cutie marks Apple Bloom cutie mark crop S5E18.png|Heart inside an apple on a red, pink, and purple shield (as of Crusaders of the Lost Mark) Apple Bloom apple cart cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Cart of apples (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom kite cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Kite (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom cupcakes cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Three cupcakes (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom teddy bear cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Blue teddy bear (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom tricycle cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Tricycle (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom footballs cutie mark crop S1E12.png|Three American footballs (magically induced in Call of the Cutie) Apple Bloom loopty hoop cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Loopty hoop (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom spinning plates cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Two spinning plates (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker Shoe.png|Red shoe (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker French.png|Fleur-de-lis (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom sculpting cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Sculptor's hammer and chisel (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom chimney sweep cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Chimney sweep's cap and brush (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom accordion cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Accordion (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom lion taming cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Lion and whip (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker Chess.png|Three chess pieces (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker Épées.png|Gold and silver épées (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker Paperplane.png|Hang glider (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) PonyMaker Bar.png|Barbell (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom sponges cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Two sponges (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom tornado cutie mark crop S2E6.png|Tornado (induced by Heart's Desire in The Cutie Pox) Apple Bloom pesticide cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Pesticide with apple mist (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom potion cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Apple potion (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom dolphin cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Wall-eyed dolphin (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom ice cream cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Ice cream (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom tooth cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Sparkling tooth (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom French fries cutie mark crop S5E4.png|French fries (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom winking face cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Winking Apple Bloom face (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom door cutie mark crop S5E4.png|Wooden door (dreamt in Bloom & Gloom) Apple Bloom apple heart cutie mark crop.png|Apple heart (in some merchandise and promotional material) Category:Character overview pages